Yuka's Roses
by Built-For-Blame
Summary: Yuka is girl who looks like a boy. Haruhi is ALSO a girl who looks like a boy. Akira is a customer who believes them BOTH to be male Hosts. Pairings will include OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_There are roses EVERYWHERE!_ That was the one thing going through my mind as I opened that door… Okay, that and _WHAT THE HECK!? I THOUGHT THIS WAS A MUSIC ROOM!_ And _I'M GOING TO DESTROY WHOEVER ATTACKED ME WITH FLOWER PETALS!_

"Hello, and welcome to the Host Club!" a blonde boy said.

"… Host Club…? You know what? I don't even want to know, goodbye," I said, walking out the door. No way in this WORLD would I stay in that room. All I wanted was a place to hide from some weird kids, but it turns out I found more of them. I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned and slapped them across the face. It was the blonde boy who welcomed me.

"Ow! That hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, and then smirked. "Sorry that you think I'm actually serious!" I said, bursting out laughing. Then, a tall boy with black hair and glasses walked over.

"I'm guessing by your attitude that you're Himuro Yuka. Judging by your outbursts, you're quite short tempered. And just one question for you: Why do you wear the boy's uniform?" the tall boy asked. I straightened my tie.

"I don't wear dresses," I answered.

"Neither does Haruhi," two boys said at once. By the looks of it, they appeared to be twins.

"Who's Haruhi?" I asked. The twins pointed to a boy with brown hair.

"I didn't expect him to, anyway," I said. "But, you know, choices are choices."

Just then, the door opened, and a girl stood in the doorway. Rose petals rained down on her, and I moved so I wouldn't be hit by the door. I looked at the boys, who were all back in the same poses that they were in when I walked in. _Weird_ and _magical,_ I thought, shaking my head and looking back at the girl. She was pretty, and about average height. She had long copper hair that went halfway down her back and brown eyes. She looked at me, then the other boys.

"Ah, hello again, Miss Akira. Good to see you again," the tall boy said. He took out a notepad and walked over to her. Surprisingly enough, this boy had large hand writing. I was able to read _Koizumi Akira. Grade 9. Regularly requests Hunny or Haruhi. Every once in a great while, she'll request me or Mori. NEVER requests Tamaki or the twins._ I looked back up at the girl to see her pointing at me. _Odd…_ I thought. The tall boy walked back over to me.

"It seems the young lady thinks you're a new Host," he explained.

"No WAY!" I retorted. "I'm no Host!"

"How about this, take this one client and I'll pay you. Do we have a deal?" he asked. I sighed.

"Fine," I said, walking over to her. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ I thought. She apparently thought I was MALE. I mean, I KNOW I wore the guy's uniform, but how did anyone mistake me for a guy!? It happened quite a bit, to be honest. I looked like a guy with light blonde hair, brown eyes, and a scar on the bridge of my nose.

"Hi, I'm… Yuki," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your name's Yuki? That's a cute name!" Akira complimented.

"Shall we sit?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets. She smiled.

"Sure!" she chirped. I followed her to a table near the window. "You know, I like hanging out with the Hosts here. They're so nice! Well, okay, Hikaru, Koaru, and Tamaki scare me a little…" she said as I poured some tea. I shook my head.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," I said.

"Oh? Well, Tamaki is the boy over there," she said, pointing at the blonde boy I slapped. "Those two are Hikaru and Koaru," she said, pointing to the twins.

"Which one's which?" I asked, looking up from pouring the tea.

"Well, I like to do this," she said holding out her hands. She shook her left hand. "Hikaru," she said, then shook her right hand, "Koaru. Since Hikaru is the left hand, he's the one whose hair is parted on the left side of his head. That means Koaru, the right hand, parts his hair on the right side. Granted, it switches sometimes, but this is how it usually works." I sat down and picked up my teacup.

"That sounds confusing," I said, taking a sip.

"It's not, it's quite simple," she said. Then, a few other girls walked up to our table. One had black hair, one had light brown hair, and the other one had dark blonde hair.

"Uh… can I help you?" I asked the girls, who sat down.

"Yes, could I please have some tea?" the black haired girl asked, holding out a cup.

"Me, too?" the brunette girl asked.

"And me?" the blonde girl asked. I sighed and poured them all tea.

"Is that all?" I asked. The black haired girl tilted her head.

"We just wanted to meet the new Host," she said.

"NO WAY, I'M NOT-" I yelled, feeling a hand slap over my mouth before I could finish. I looked up to see the tall boy with the glasses. I was dragged over to a corner, and he took his hand off my mouth. "WHAT THE HECK WAS _THAT_ FOR!?" I yelled.

"As far as they know, you're the new Host. Since I'm paying you, you have to do what I say, so don't tell them you're a girl, or that you aren't actually a Host," he said. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Fine, whatever," I said, walking back over to the girls. "Hi, I'm Yuki," I said. The girls smiled.

"What did Kyoya have to say?" Akira asked.

"Just Host stuff," I said, sitting. I never realized that Hosts could be so demanding.


	3. Chapter 3

After a little while, all the girls except Akira had left.

"So… uh… What's your Host Type?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You know… Like… Haruhi," she said, pointing at him. "He's the Natural type. And the twins are the Little Devil Type. So, what's _your_ Host Type?" she asked. _I feel like I'm in one of those graphic novel games…_ I thought.

"I'm… the Don't Want to be a Host Type?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a thing…" she said. I sighed.

"I didn't even _want_ to be a Host in the first place," I said.

"I'll call you… The… Hmm…" she said, thinking. "Ah! I know! The Tsundere Type! You seem like you don't care, but really, you're a good person." I looked back at Mr. Glasses after she said this. _Boy, do I hate you now,_ I thought. I looked back at Akira.

"Thanks for the title, but I'm pretty sure this is my last day," I said.

"Is that so?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, okay…" she looked at a nearby wall.

After a while, she stood. "I should get going now, but it was nice meeting you, Yuki," she said, smiling.

"Uh… You, too?" I pretty much asked. Her smile faded as she walked away. I leaned back in my chair. _Finally,_ I thought. As nice as that girl was, I just wanted to get out of the Host Club. If I had met her in class or something, we probably could have been friends. The boy with the glasses walked up to me.

"Only three hours?" he asked.

"That felt like an eternity…" I said. The boy chuckled.

"I see why she called you the Tsundere Type," he said. _Geez, this guy_ does _know everything!_ I thought. "Anyway, I said I would pay you," he said, handing me about 300 yen. _… Well,_ that's _a small amount,_ I thought. _But, he never said he'd pay me a lot…_

"Well, I hope you consider joining the Host Club," he said.

"No way in this world," I said, leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the halls with my hands once again in my pockets. I was probably going to have to walk home, considering I missed my ride.

Right when I was about to get to the street, I saw Akira waiting. _She has a ride…_ I thought.

"Hey, Akira?" I asked, jogging over to her. She looked up at me. "Can I have a ride home? I missed mine," I explained. She nodded and I sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's just… You'll think it's some small deal is all…" she said, trailing off.

"Maybe not," I pointed out.

"Fine… You stated the 'You, too,' like a question. If I had known I was annoying you, I would have left," she said sadly.

"I just wanted out of there," I said. "Glasses Kid paid me to be a temporary Host for you."

"You mean Kyoya?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I guess," I said, shrugging. "Anyway, when's our ride getting here?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Within the hour if we're lucky. The driver has to pick up my sister as well, and since I don't tell him I wait for almost an hour, he picks her up first."

"… Why don't you tell him?" I asked.

"Because I like staying late," Akira replied. "The school is lovely when it's empty."

"Really? To me, this school will be just that: school. A place for the torturing of children," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mister Tsundere," she said.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm-" I began. I was interrupted by the driver pulling up. Akira walked over to the driver's window and spoke with him for about three minutes before the driver nodded.

"Come on!" she yelled, getting into the car. I ran down the steps and climbed in next to her little sister, who was around ten. She looked at me, then Akira, then back at me, then back at Akira.

"Where do you live, Sir?" the driver asked. I gave him my address.

"And by the way, I'm not a 'Sir,'" I said.

"My apologies, Boy," he said.

"I'm not a 'Boy,' either. I'm female," I said. Akira and her little sister looked at me.

"No, you're not," the little sister said. I crossed my arms.

"Whatever," I muttered, looking out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

We were at my house within twenty minutes. Akira insisted on walking me to the door.

"Are you really a girl, or did you just say that?" she asked.

"I'm really female. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you were a boy…" she said.

"No duh," I said sarcastically.

"Well, uh… I want to tell you a secret, too," she said.

"Alright, then… Go ahead," I said. There was a bit of silence.

"I'm a boy," Akira said. There was more silence.

"… Are you just saying that?" I asked. She- I mean, he- shook his head.

"No, I'm really a boy," he replied.

"Why do you come to the Host Club, then?" I asked.

"That's because I don't have many guy friends, so I like to think of going to the Host Club as hanging out with guys. But Tamaki is too flirty because he still thinks I'm a girl," he admitted.

"Why do you dress so feminine, then?" I asked.

"Well, it's a really long story. I'll tell you that another day…" he said. "I guess I'll see you later, Yuki."

"Yuki isn't my actual name," I said.

"What?" he asked. "You lied?"

"My name is Yuka, but I had to pretend to be a boy," I explained, ignoring his question completely.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of you," I said.

"Well… Bye, I guess…" Akira said, leaving.


End file.
